Taking Flight
by luvkatnisseverdeen
Summary: "What are you going to do about this?" Johanna questions me. I shrug my shoulders and stare at the wall in front of me, "I'll try my best not to kill yet another President," I say, looking towards Johanna." From the story. Life after Mockingjay, but before the epilogue. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everybody! I just finished Mockingjay and thought that I should write something that happens after. Hope you enjoy! Don't worry, it will get better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does (I wished I did though!) **

Chapter One

"This has to be a mistake!" I shout. My anger towards President Paylor has grown significantly in the last hour.

"But Katniss, you yourself agreed to have another Hunger Games." She says.

The next sentence I practically spit out through my bared teeth, "But I didn't agree to have children from all the districts in it! Only the Capitol! Besides, the agreement was with President Coin, not you!" I look across the table that I sit at with President Paylor, Peeta, Johanna, and Beetee and find the others tongue tied, even Peeta, who seems to always have the right words.

President Paylor just simply laughs, "Yes, of course! The President Coin that you killed." My mouth just opens in disgust; I look again at the people sitting around me. President Paylor continues, "So the deal is off. I want to continue the Games." This seems to set off all the people around me. We all start protesting to President Paylor. She silences them and lets Peeta speak first.

"Why? Do you even care about anyone else?" We all stare at President Paylor, waiting for her response.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm the President and you do what I say." With that, she walked out of the room. We were in District 12, sitting around a table in my house's study. It takes all of the will power I have to not run after President Paylor and- Peeta wakes me from my gruesome thoughts by touching my shoulder. I notice all the other victors were all staring at me.

"What are you going to do about this?" Johanna questions me as she pounds the table in anger. The remaining tea in one of the glasses spills on the table. Nobody really cares about that though, everyone is seeking my answer.

I shrug my shoulders and stare at the wall in front of me, "I'll try my best not to kill yet another President," I say, looking towards Johanna. She smirks at my comment, obviously amused. Peeta's hand, which has remained on my shoulder, suddenly tightens. Even though that in his past he has tried to kill me, I know this is just him warning me, telling me that I shouldn't even think of this.

"What else do you think?" Beetee asks me.

"I think..." I pause so that I can see everyone's reaction,"that I am going to go and make some more tea," I say.

**I hope you liked it! I will start writing after i post this, but i won't post the next chappie until i get at least 3-6 reviews! All you have to do is write, good story or horrible story (hopefully no one will really put this!) and that counts for me as a review! Also CC and ideas are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!**

**~luvkatnisseverdeen**

**P.S. This was meant to be a longer chapter, but I forgot what I was going to write so the situation will be continued in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't posted in forever, and that my chapters are so short! I will try to fix that in the future. :) Well I forgot what I was going to write for a while and just thought of something new today. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games, or any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does. **

I come back with a new pot of mint tea and clean off the table and paper that is now drenched in the pale green liquid. I then sit down, and smooth the charcoal skirt I wore because the visit of President Paylor. For the next few moments, nobody talks. I look up and see everybody still looking at me.  
>"Oh!" I say under my breath. I look at them and shrug my shoulders, "I don't have anything else to say." I tell them as they all look at me expectantly. Johanna starts talking to Beetee in a tone that is too low for me to pick up. I grab my cup of tea and I think that hopefully this will soothe my murderous mind. As I sip the minty fluid, I realize its scalding hot. It burns my throat, but I force it down and set down the cup down on the table in front of me.<p>

Suddenly, the door to the study opens and Haymitch staggers in the study with a small grin plastered on his face. He isn't as drunk as usual, which is perfectly fine to me since something serious is going on. All of our heads turn to him, and Beetee and Johanna's quiet chitchat cuts off. He must hear the silence of the room, and see the somber looks on our faces, because his smirk begins to fade. "What's wrong? You guys look as if you just have all just have been issued a death sentence."

"Well, close to it." I say to Haymitch sourly.

"What do you mean?" He says back with a perplexed look on his face. Johanna explains to Haymitch all about President Paylor's visit.

"Why didn't you tell me about her visit? Am I not important enough?" He questions Peeta and I.

"We did!" we both shout, "But you were too drunk to even notice us standing next to you!" I add. Haymitch sits down in the desk chair with a somewhat guilty look on his face, and doesn't say a word to us.

"Hello? Haymitch? Instead of just sitting there on your butt, maybe you should give us some advice!" Johanna demands.

"Yes, and maybe- just maybe- it might be something more helpful than 'stay alive.'" I say with a bitter tone to my voice.

Haymitch shakes his head, "What is there to do? We just got out of war, sweetheart, if you didn't know. We can't do anything!" After this snide remark, I rush out of the room and out to the one place where I really can think freely- the woods.

**A/N: How was that? Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how it was! Hope you liked it. :)**

**~luvkatnisseverdeen**


End file.
